Life Long Hurdles: Prolouge
by EmiMiternashi
Summary: Thirteen years after their death it seems like Orochimaru is not having success on keeping his summonings to himself and it has the Shinigami's name written all over it. What is this Japanese Kami of Death planning? How will the villages take it?
1. prologue

**Inside Ayano's Head… (It's a dream people)**

"Today is December 10th, its hot outside and sunny but raining at the same time when there are no clouds to be seen. There are dogs with cats for tails and people randomly killing people for no apparent reason. Yes this is the life." The blond kunoichi spoke as she lay in a tree in the vacant training ground #22 before letting out a sigh, she never could understand why her dreams were so messed up but after a while you just get used to it. The sun had just risen and the it was the day she both loathed yet loved at the same time. It was her birthday! December 10th but one this day her seal was at its most venerable so she was known to disappear on this date and not come back till the 11th.

The Jounin wasn't asleep, or daydreaming for the first time in her life…well not technically speaking but for the first time she could actually do something like that and not get in trouble. Though she was not doing this she was still slacking, originally she had come here to train but that flew out the window the second all this creepy stuff started to happen in the village. _Then again who wouldn't be slacking off on a day like this if all this nonsense wasn't occurring…_ She then paused in her thoughts…_okay I can think of a number of shinobi. _ She then said as she let out another sigh,_ they need to learn when to take a break. That is the best thing you can do for yourself sometimes._

Closing her eyes the Jounin wandered off into lala land for a good ten minutes or so, well until something landed on her nose. Letting out an annoyed groan the Jounin opened up her left eye and smiled to the sight, a bird was sitting on her nose flapping its wings. Opening her other eye the Jounin looked the bird in the eye, "Hello…" She then said in a sing song voice and in response the bird flapped its wings some more. Then a small poof and the bird was now a butterfly… "Sweet Ninja bird…butterfly thing." She spoke grinning but that instantly stopped as the bird/butterfly glared at her. _Whoa creepy. Note to self birds and butterflies are kick butt ninja's! WooT ninjaness!_

"Baka wake up…"The animal spoke causing the Jounin to scream then oh so brilliantly turn to her right and fall off her branch. Lucky for her the rain had stopped a couple minutes ago and she for some reason all the water had already soaked up into the floor. She wasn't complaining though it just meant that she wasn't wall wet but something was telling her that she was going to be surprised. "Bring out the Water…" The butterfly spoke causing the Jounin to stare at it wide eyed and then look up to the sky which was forming a dark cloud over her head. _Wha?! I don't wanna get wet._ She panicked as she jumped up and ran off into some unknown and random direction.

She kept on running until she felt like she was safe which was when she reached the Sand Village where it never rained. Smiling she patted herself on her back congratulating herself for her oh so brilliant escape. _No sarcasms there._ She then thought before she headed off to some unknown direction…now it was not like she hadn't been to this village before. She has on a number of occasions and such, it was just trying to remember Konohagakure was bad enough she knew her little brain couldn't withstand having to remember another large village, _I get lost in Konoha_.

This continued on for another five minutes, before she stopped at a random shop and ordered some dango. "This village is by far too hot." She thought aloud as her food arrived on the table picking up some dango she popped some in her mouth and was enjoying the flavor. _This could rival the dango back at home._ She thought with stars in her eyes as she entered her happy place…which currently was her being a nutcase talking to the dango asking them what made them so wonderful, the room was colorful and sparkly and seconds later she was dancing with the food. She was having fun, which was nothing new for her seeing as she was random and out there normally.

"There she is!" A semi familiar voice yelled, sadly the Jounin didn't turn fast enough to find out who it was for before she knew it she was being carried. "You know I don't know how you did it but if it was for Nihoaf we wouldn't have found you." The voice spoke once more confusing the Jounin she didn't know any Nihoaf, hell she didn't know that was a name?

"Who the hell is Nihoaf?" She asked confused before a huge gust of wind come out of the blue, when that ended she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the village. "Ah damn, don't tell me that you are the butterfly bird thing that was talking to me earlier. I refuse to get wet dammit." She then said as she started kicking about before stopping seconds later. "Ugh I am tired." She then said after a couple more seconds went by.

"Lazy." A different voice spoke causing the Jounin to shake her head in confusion. _Who the hell is carrying me and who is this Nihoaf?! I know I don't know any Nihoaf? Hell I didn't know some stupid family would decide to name their child that…who in their right mind would? _ She thought to herself before she hit something…and hit it pretty hard. She just kinda stayed there for a while not seeing any reason to have to move, today was her off day dammit.

"Hey?!" She asked confused before just shrugging and lying there, "And you never answered my question who is Nihoaf?" She asked still wanting to know what that thing was talking about. "Is he or she some stalker?!"

**What actually happened…**

The sun had just risen about five minutes ago as two people stood outside Ayano's door, for the past five minutes they have been ringing the door bell and knocking to the point where a couple of neighbors had come outside to see if it was them they were trying to get. All of which went back inside upon seeing the silver haired and raven haired Jounin outside the blonds house, 

knowing who they were trying to get. When this didn't work the two looked at one another and nodded the silver haired Jounin kicked the door in before the two proceeded into the residence.

Like usual they didn't have to walk far before finding their target who was for some reason lying on the bottom of her stairs. Both shrugged before the taller of the two, which would be the raven haired man, walked over and picked her up. (Note that this is not in the dream for this is happening when she is thinking to herself about her dreams.) Once out the house the two left the door on the floor and headed back to where they had been requested with a knocked out blond on the raven haired mans back.

Taking no more than a good ten minutes the two walked into the office of Sarutobi, the Hidden Leafs Sandaime. The group of only two whom were talking about who knows what stopped their conversation and looked back at the group of two and the knocked out kunoichi. "Hey…" The knocked out one spoke in a sing song voice causing all four of them to look at her confused. "Sweet Ninja butterfly bird thing…" She then said.

Deciding it was time to wake her up the silver haired man walked over to her gaining him a confused look before the blond grinned obviously thinking something (the ninjaness thing), "Baka wake up…"This earned the group a scream as she rolled to the right as the Raven haired man dropped her. A normal person would have woken up to that kind of fall but this kunoichi everyone learned overtime was no normal person…she was quite unique and stayed in her sleeping state with a lazy expression of pain. The silver haired man shook her head along with the others before turning to the blond male in the room. "Bring out the water…" As the male blond left the group looked at the female blond who was staring wide eyed at the ceiling. The second they all looked up the blond was gone.

"Where did she go?" The male blond asked with his head tilted to the side only to get a shrug from the others. Well everyone but Sarutobi who pointed back to his now shattered window behind him the men sweat dropped before following after her via kunai that the male blond could track. Amazingly this leads them all the way to the Sand Village. "How did this happen?" He then asked as they walked into the village, well until they were confronted by guards.

"State your business." One demanded.

"We lost a female blond, who was running in her sleep and came to pick her up." The Raven haired man spoke as the guards looked at one another and nodded.

"She was last seen headed toward the marketing area." The other guard spoke as the group nodded and headed into the village. They did find her too she was right where they thought she would be…in the dango shop.

"There she is!" The silver haired man yelled pointing at the obvious instantly the blond and raven haired man tackled her before she could see them and run. Then once again she was being carried by the raven haired man. "You know I don't know how you did it but if it wasn't for Minato we wouldn't have found you." Takashi spoke from the back of the group as the exited the village. The blond was unusually quiet telling the group that she was thinking.

"Who the hell is Nihoaf?" She finally asked confusing the group as they used the body flicker technique to arrive back at the village. "Ah damn, don't tell me that you are the butterfly bird thing that was talking to me earlier. I refuse to get wet dammit." She then spoke before she lazy thrashed about stopping a good five seconds later. "Ugh I am tired." She then spoke a good fifteen seconds later.

"Lazy." The male blond spoke only for the blond to respond by shaking her head and quiet down once more. Again telling them that she was thinking, this time though they were outside the Hokage doors and had just walked in Sarutobi looked up shaking his head before the Raven haired man dropped the girl literally and being her lazy self she just kinda lay there for a while.

"Hey!?" She then yelled/asked minutes later before just shrugging. _She never ceases to amaze me._ The third thought. "You never answered my question who is Nihoaf?" She then asked. "Is he or she some stalker?!" She asked with a worried look plastered on her face. "Oh my gosh I gots a stalker!" She then yelled.

"Go get the you know what. Minato" Ryu the Raven haired shinobi spoke as he looked to Minato who simply nodded and headed off. While Minato was out getting the bucket that disappeared during their little rescue mission the blond who was on the floor seemed to be thinking again…or planning their deaths it was her off and birthday. Shrugging she let out a sigh before something seemed to have stricken a light bulb.

"The hell is Nihoaf?!" She finally yelled just as Minato came out with a bucket of water sadly he slipped on a banana peel that everyone could have sworn was not there a minute ago. So upon slipping the bucket went flying into the air as the blond fell on top of the other blond then the water hit **both** of the **blonds.** had to put that. XD I am a blond myself so no offence to my fellow blonds Regaining his composure Minato stood up and steeped back hiding behind the silver haired man. They were not intending to dump the whole bucket on her since she hated to get wet but it happened.

Then the worst thing happened, it got quiet. And it stayed quiet for a good five minutes as the drenched female lye on the floor now awake with a blank expression. Takashi the silver haired male and Minato the blond took several steps back knowing full well that she had a temper and training with Tsunade only gave her a bigger bite for that temper. While Sarutobi sat at his desk 

shaking his head unable to understand how these three got through S-ranked missions without killing one another. Ryu was just standing there knowing that the best way not to get killed was to not move for only those who _did_ something _moved_ out of _fear_ of _punishment._

Slowly the female sat up into a sitting position before moving the drenched blond strands off her face once this was accomplished she slowly stood up and her sights went immediately to the two who had moved not too long ago. The sudden movement from the female made the two flinch instantly and freeze in position no one could possibly think of what she was thinking right now and that is what scared them. No matter how many times she pumbled them or casted some sort of revenge they had no idea what to expect.

She then did what the two were hoping she wouldn't do Ayano smiled her cat like smile; the smile the two nicknamed "the Revenge Grin." Not wanting to have a fight in his office Sarutobi cleared his throat rather loudly gaining everyone's attention, though unlike the others Ayano didn't look to face him...it just wasn't her style. "I have an announcement to make that will be told the Village at the beginning to the New Year." The Third started as everyone nodded still not seeing why they were in his office this bloody early in the morning…Okay well that last part was more of Ayano's thoughts. "But since this concerns one of your teammates I have decided to allow all of the team to hear of this sooner as long as no one speaks of it until the New Year."

Pausing everyone looked at Ayano who didn't notice the unwanted stares until she came back from her dream land. "What I didn't do anything." She then defended herself as she shook her hands in front of her in a defensive manner. "Listen to him he will tell us in a minute." She then said as everyone looked back to the Third.

"Thank you Ayano…and you are correct it has nothing to do with yourself." Everyone nodded before he continued, "Minato NamiKaze is being given the title of Hokage and I will be retiring at the beginning of the New Year." Instantly the Third shut his eyes and turned his head to the side expecting something out of either Takashi or Minato who have been fighting for the title since they were kids. Sighing he opened his left eye seeing nothing happening between them other than a handshake and opened his other eye to continued speaking, only to be interrupted as he predicted but not by whom he thought.

"IS THERE NO KAMI!!" Ayano yelled as she fell to her knees with her fists in the air shaking them in a cursing manner. Everyone in the room shut up to the certain outburst and they were pretty sure that many of the villagers and shinobi in the village were wondering what was going on. After a good minute of doing this the Jounin stood up and bowed. "Excuse me." And with that she left in a cloud of smoke indicating she used the body flicker technique. The group of males still a little stunned by the sudden outburst looked at one another before continuing on listening to the Third and his rant for another two hours. (Sorry I think sometimes he just talks a little too much…I mean just give me the mission already, yeah?)

**Back with Ayano after the rant…thus two hours later.**

"Okay I think that I am all set." Ayano spoke clapping her hands proudly, she had finished packing a bag in under two hours, which may not seem like much but for her it takes her a good day or so to do something like that. Mainly since she would put it off until later and then figure that she should get started seeing as she was supposed to be at the mission a good five hours ago. She ignored the creaking of the door opening…well falling to the floor she still hadn't fixed that quite yet. And wasn't planning to for a long while, anyone who wanted to come steal stuff they could feel free to but feel her wrath when she got back. Sometimes being a Jinchuuruki could be a good thing, especially when you are given dog and wolf senses of smell and hearing.

"I'm coming in!" A voice yelled that Ayano instantly recognized as Minato's. _Most likely here to ask what that scene was all about now that I think about it._ She thought to herself as she heard the door creak shut and his footsteps slowly come her way. She didn't bother turning about but instead walked over to her bathroom and got some bathing utensils she just may need while away from home. Once she got all that packed the door opened as she swung the bag around her left shoulder. "What's with the bag?" He then asked obviously unsure with the sudden work effort.

"Well with you becoming Kage soon I figured I better get out of town while I still can." Ayano said grinning obviously allowing her sarcasm she got from Tsunade kick in as she walked past the blond whose mouth was wide open and eyes looking like they could pop out at any second. _She can't be serious…_He thought as he followed her out of the room taking his hands out of his pockets and letting go of a little box he obtained a little while ago.

"Y-you d-don't mean that." He stammered as the female continued on walking out of the house, him still following at a loss of words. "I mean you were always the one cheering me on and sticking up for me to becoming Kage. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Ayano hadn't been listening to him, she just didn't want to. Though he did have a point ever since she had met him and the Sannin chose their successors she always stood up for him telling others that there needed to be some sort of change and soon and Minato could be the one to bring the village out of all the problems they were in. Over time people started to look forward to him becoming Kage and helped him however they could. Though she was doing all this in the back of her head she had also been planning on leaving once he obtained his goal knowing full well she would only get in the way. And with the war that was bound to occur between the Rock and Cloud Village it gave her an excuse…though she would never tell him though. So she just started to rant aloud.

"I mean what's the world coming to? You're too busy peeping with your so called sensei Jiraiya while others are working hard to gain that title..."The Jounin stopped walking as she felt her stomach turn never before had she talked to him like that and it was proving to be hard. And from silence around her she could tell that he was at a loss of words along with the villagers around them who overheard and were confused now with Ayano's sudden bluntness. After taking a deep breath she continued walking and talking knowing he was following with the footsteps still behind her a good five feet or so. "Obviously Konoha is losing its touch. And with you in office I wouldn't get to have fun messing with you." She then said turning to him unable to badmouth her best friend as a wide smile played across her face.

Seeing this the Jounin behind her smiled as well, though still unsure of what was going on in her head. That was one thing he could never fully understand. Many girls he could basically read their minds but out of all of them his best friend was the one he couldn't and he respected her for that. It just meant that neither she nor he had to worry if the enemy knew what she was going to do for her thoughts and actions were obviously two different things. She then continued as she walked backward facing her friend though he there was something in her eyes that worried him. Something he hadn't ever seen in her eyes, it was _sadness? What is it she is said about?_ He wondered still at a total loss of words.

"…Or the Village would implode or something." She then said causing the male to fall flat on his face. _Does she really thing that I would let something like that happen?_ He thought, "And yes I do believe something like that would happen while you are in office…" A sweat drop could now be seen on the males back head to her comment as some villagers laughed in the background. That was just the thing, though he couldn't tell what she was thinking she basically knew what everyone else was that was some irony for anyone thinking about her in any way she didn't find fit. "Nya, I wonder were sensei is…" She then thought as she reached the gates and walked out while the male stood there.

"Tsunade-baasma?" He asked as the female turned to him and nodded, "Well you would think that maybe she is in Tanzuku town." He said as the two looked up and nodded before answering together.

"**Gambling…"**

"Nya, thanks for the hint. I will have to pay you back sometime later." Ayano then said before spinning on her heal and facing her friend again…so it was a 360 turn. "Though I don't think I will be around for a while, I feel like I am running behind you all now and need to catch up." She then said as she smiled with her eyes shut. "That's the only reason I am leaving, don't worry about it." Yes for many people they would stop worrying there but like Takashi and Ryu Minato could see past her by looking her in the eyes. And he could tell that something was wrong, "I think I will be back…" She pausing bringing a finger to her mouth as she looked up to think, "Five months…that should be more than enough." She then said as the male blond put his hand back into his pocked fumbling with the box. He knew he was running out of time but couldn't find the courage to bring it up, that and something wasn't right.

Throughout the Thirds rand both Ryu and Takashi seemed out of it and a little down as well. _Could it be that they knew what Ayano was going to do? No._ He shook his head before someone's hand slapped his forehead breaking him from his thoughts. "Well you're not sick...so I shall let you be then as I continue my search for my sensei." Ayano said as she kissed the male blond on the cheek. "Neh, don't forget me yeah?" But before the male could answer she was gone. Frowning some the blond sighed and turned on his heel to head back to the village.

"She seemed to be in a rush don't you think Minato-sensei?" One of the Chunnin spoke from their post. Minato turned to them and sighed before nodding, "it's not like her, she is rather lazy. Something must be up, and she said that she was going to Tsunade so maybe she was requested." The Chunnin continued as Minato thought about it _something may have come up now that I think about it. She could be going out with her to be sure nothing bad is happening between the Rock and Cloud as well. I will just have to ask Sarutobi once I get back there._

"Makes sense…I am sure she is fine." The other Chunnin spoke as Minato nodded and headed off toward the Ramen shop…looking up to the sky he could tell it was about noon and spotted two familiar figures inside the shop. _I think it is about time I mess with them. It has been a while._ The Jounin thought as he cleared his throat and tapped his left foot on the ground a couple times before charging into the Ramen shop at the unsuspecting victems-erm shinobi being able to pick up some of the conversation they were talking about.

"So you are not interested in anyone?" Takashi asked Ryu as the raven haired Jounin paused and shook his head.

"There is someone…" And from the looks of it Takashi was about to say something else but was interrupted when Minato tackled him to the floor.

"SHE'S GONE! GONE I TELL!" Minato yelled freaking Takashi out while Ryu was quite curious as to whom he was talking about.

"Ok who?" The Raven haired man asked.

"Aya! SHE LEFT FOR TSUNADE!" He paused coming up with something quick. "SHE SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO KI- no." He stopped himself causing the silver haired Jounin to freak. _Ki? Kill? Kick? Kargo?_ He thought trying to think of what the blond was going to say as he pried to blond off

"What?" Ryu asked?

"She said it was because I was becoming killed!!" Minato started as a small group surrounded the shop, some of them saw the blond prepare for this and was wondering how well it would go while others were actually worried on why Ayano had left the village. Lucky for Minato the two Jounin knew what he was talking about and stood up performing the Body Flicker technique into the Kage mansion while the blond stayed back and ordered a couple bowls. "Don't worry about it you guys, they will be back wanting to strangle me soon enough." With that the crowd laughed and headed off before Minato did the same Body Flicker technique and ending up in the Kage office…only he came in the middle of a conversation.

"I say her leaving is for the best of both of them." Ryu spoke as Takashi nodded. "Though you would think that she would tell us first…I knew something was up when she overacted earlier." He added.

"Yeah me too but why would she want to leave suddenly and as soon as she heard about the news." Takashi added.

"It could just be circumstance and she could have had this planned for a while now." Sarutobi spoke.

"It sounded like she did, but why do you think it's for best and who is the both of them?" Minato asked a little confused…okay not a little confused really confused.

"Yeah what?" The Gennin asked who were called here a little while ago being told about their Sensei's sudden poof.

**With Ayano somewhere in Tanzuku Town…**

"Baa-Sensei!!" Ayano yelled upon seeing her sensei inside a local gambling room causing the Sannin and her pig to look back at her. Tsunade looked a bit confused while the pig…well in Ayano's eyes looked ugly. _Why the hell does she have that thing?_ She thought confused before smiling and looking at her sensei.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked a little worried seeing as her student only came to her when distressed or needing some sort of help.

"I need to stay away from the village for a while, and decided to hang with you while I do so." Ayano said as she hugged her sensei who was still not satisfied with her reasoning.

"Oh…ok?" She then said deciding it best to leave it be for the time being as her student took a seat to her right at another slot machine. Putting 50 Ryu into the machine Ayano let out a sigh and started to gamble alongside her sensei. Though unlike Tsunade Ayano was as excellent gambler, and was winning in no time much to Tsunade's displeasure. So after a good two hours or so of this Tsunade tried to understand her students' situation without killing her, "So you are here to beat me in gambling?" She asked with a poisonous tone.

Ayano tensed and shook her head like a madman. "No, nothing like that Tsunade-sensei. It's..." She then paused as she looked up to the ceiling, "Minato is being going to become Hokage and its best if I leave the village for now." Tsunade was lost as well with her pig, "but before we continue tell me why you have that thing." Ayano asked as she pointed at the pig that oinked at her in response.

"Ah Ton-Ton? I won him by gambling." Tsunade spoke causing Ayano to fall out of chair and hit the floor. Lucky for her no one other than them two and the owner were in the room to witness the sudden loss of balance.

"N-na-nani?! You actually won!" Ayano then yelled hopping to her feet and pointing at the Legendary Sucker. "Man and I wasn't there…" She then added seeing the annoyed face of her sensei at her comment. Once her second comment was said the Sannin looked at her as if accusing her of something, "No seriously sensei, I always wanted to see baka Mina become Hokage and I wanted to see you actually win. Remember I told you that when I was younger…" She pleaded as the Sannin looked up and thought about it.

"Well looks like you missed it, now it's your turn to talk." Tsunade said as Ayano sat back down and let out a sigh.

"Nya, while I was at the village I did some research." She then looked to her sensei who was looking at her as if she was crazy, "Yeah I know odd huh? Well none the less I wanted to see what Minato was getting himself into. That and I wanted to see if I would be getting in the way." Tsunade then cocked her head to the side, "Well you see I found out that when given the title of Kage you are married to some woman to strengthen the bond between the countries…" She led on as Tsunade instantly caught on.

"Ah, and you're feeling toward him may be holding him back. And you have been writing to me that you are worried he may like you in return." Tsunade continued as she pulled out a very colorful letter with all sorts of colors then in ink her students writing.

"Yes exactly so you see I need to stay with you for another five months or so until her settles down with his wife just so I know things go well with him. I tried to be blunt like I told you and have him hate me but when he didn't stop following me and 

kept quiet I turned to see what was wrong and…yeah I had to make it up to him and joke with him. Then I left." Ayano said with a sigh she sat there.

"I see, so this is the road you chose as well…"Tsunade spoke as her student sighed and nodded. "Well collect all that crap you won and let's get going the sooner we leave the sooner the better." Ayano looked over at her sensei grinning as she called the owner over.

"Nya new record. Over half a million." Ayano chirped as her and her sensei left town and headed off toward the sand village. Seconds later her sensei's fist was grounded into her head; once it left there was a lump. (Sorry for the sudden block and sucky writing but my friend called and I keep on getting interrupted and can't think.)

**In the village: (Final part)**

"So you guys think it is for best that she left?" Minato repeated after coming back to reality. Of course everyone else was too busy talking to one another to notice that he even said anything…_This seems to happen a lot now of days._ He thought.

"You gennin may go now." Sarutobi then said the three nodded before leaving the room and heading off to who knows where. "Now what is it you were trying to say but couldn't in front of them."

"You know what Ayano thinks of Minato right?" Takashi said grinning as if foreseeing what was going to happen.

And just as he thought Minato went into his own little rant. "Planning Death of, Wants to kill, would love to strangle…loathes me…"He then continued on as the others went back into their own conversation as the Third caught on.

"And with him becoming Kage." Sarutobi added.

"Hates me, loves to tortures, loves to beat on, make fun of, takes food from me." Minato continued

"Then it is most likely for best…and she had this planned for a while now." Sarutobi said as the other two nodded.

"WHAT?!" Minato roared. lol not literally

"She left you so you could get married with no distractions." Ryu filled in.

"Say what? Married? Married?" The blond asked confused to an extreme.

"Yes Married." Sarutobi spoke, "Every Kage is married off to another kunoichi from another country to strengthen the bond unless the elders say otherwise." Sarutobi started. "You are no exception and your wedding is on the 20th." Minato stood there at total loss. _She knew this was going to happen? But how it's not like she was Kage before…was she. No that's stupid. But Married? Why wasn't I told of this until now? If she knew why didn't she tell me?_ The blond paused before a grin could be seen creeping onto this features, _she has always wanted me to become Kage, and if she was getting in the way she would take herself out of the problem. Just like her and that would explain the sadness in her eyes earlier._ Minato then sighed; he was sure that before he was even actually given the title of Kage in front of the village he would die of heart attack with all the surprises it carried.


	2. Chapter I

Izumo Point of View:

It was like a never ending fight, we have been in this bunker for a good week now and reinforcements have yet to arrive, who would have thought that we were to be ambushed and attacked days before the Chunnin Exams. I know for certain if you asked anyone in the Hidden Leaf Village if they felt threatened all but a select few would say "no." Yet here we are sitting in a bunker, no food, no water, for a week now, the only thing keeping us alive being the devotion to the village and the will to stay alive until brought down by force. I didn't know what time it was, and I am sure the others didn't as well… the others being Kotetsu, Anko, and Hayate of course… all of which were on my team as a Gennin.

I am sure if she could our sensei would be here right now as well, fighting alongside us, talking to us, going out to eat, you know normal sensei things gennin take advantage of now of days. Then again most the sensei now are about our age, and knew ours back then. You see back then with all the wars and such constantly coming up most Jounin-erm sensei of the squads were all about training and work…though there were two who knew that we kids, back then, and were only human…and Gennin at that. Not possibly being able to match up to the standards that war demanded.

Both of which were blond, no offence or anything…though I have to admit they sure as hell could seriously seem blond at times…specially around one another. People always said they would get together, though that never happened. Those two Jounin stood out, and I am sure they are and will always be idols to those Jounin now of days who go out to eat and such with their Gennin. I don't hate them for that, no never, I couldn't I am glad that the Gennin are not seeing the hell we did when we were their age. A large amount of weight you could say is lifted off my shoulders…though there is still that other even more larger amount that is and forever will stay there…dangling on my shoulders with a mountains weight.

Many other shinobi of higher rank said they saw it coming, saying that those two Jounin who affected the world to become what it is today would die on the battlefield. Back then though I didn't want to believe it…hell I still don't…even though I watched her die before my eyes…protecting those she loved. For some reason back then no shinobi was supposed to show emotion, they were to lock them away at a young age and never allow them to come up. And though she would never admit it I am sure sensei was the same way. Whenever on a mission she was a different person…she even threatened us. Which may not seem like much but it wasn't in her character to do something like that…or so we thought.

I didn't and still don't know her age but I am sure she was a Gennin during the second shinobi war…which means that she saw by far worse than we did during the third. One of the Seconds students as well…so I have no doubt in my mind that she saw him die in front of her. A lot like me, yes quite, but she was the medic of the team. Losing a fellow ally was hard, but your sensei?! And Hokage at that! I couldn't imagine the depression she threw herself into… of course I wouldn't have known about this if it wasn't for that other blond Jounin. The forth, he lived and knew my sensei since his academy years. And explained how she was then.

Sad, extremely sad, I couldn't possibly imagine how she lived through it. Many shinobi thought she would end up committing suicide…yet she just stopped. She stopped grieving and went on with life, though everyone could agree she wasn't the same. She didn't smile, didn't go out, it was like she was just there because she was forced to be…Well the fourth told me that all changed when she met us, I don't know what he meant…but he said she started smiling more, and going out with other Jounin including himself. I couldn't believe him at first, she was just like the others, but after a while she did change though. I won't lie.

Over time she grew to be one of the best Jounin in Gennin's eyes, she wouldn't only stand up for us but for other Gennin who she didn't even know. She stopped her teammate from murdering Iruka and his team when they were Gennin, and kicked his ass in the process. And it wasn't until then that I knew 

she was one of the second batch of Sannin…which scared me as well. Though with all that freight there was an enormous amount of respect and relief off my end. I knew she wasn't some Jounin that could only maybe protect us Gennin, she could protect us all…though didn't prove it until that night…oh that horrid night.

Many people say it sounds like something off some horror story, or movie at that…it was raining, and hard. A simple C-ranked mission, escort some man to his village and what not as she would say. Though this obviously wasn't no normal C-ranked mission, oh no…it was something worse. An S-ranked, something Jounin back then needed a mass amount of groups for since the Anbu was still in its infancy. No one would have thought he would be with a group who had planned this all out…a group of S-ranked criminals wanting her and some other Jounin dead. I am sure they were a little pissed off that they only had enough for a simple C-rank, thus only gaining one Jounin. I know I would have been, Konoha doesn't say when they raise prices for that reason…and now the pay depends on what you fill out and what the Hokage seems fit…sucks to be them.

I know he didn't know for only a select few shinobi knew of her being another Sannin ranked kunoichi. Those select few being the Hokage, the elders, the Sannin of course, who were given the rank, and those who if in the future became their gennin…which is where I and the others fell. It must have been odd, when her summoning walked up with his fallen comrades, in shreds as well. Moaning, groaning, in pain obviously… then he smirked, how much I hated that smirk. It was full of malice and hatred… and I don't know what happened next.

He jumped back, and some sort of freaky scary chakra emitted from his body. That's when I saw it, for the first time in the whole time I have known her. I saw sensei tremble and show fear as she quickly glanced back at us. I had never before in my life seen her show any emotion while on a mission… The man/client/traitor whatever the hell he was changed, into some small form... a badger? I don't know but then some explosion and then nothing…I obviously blanked out. It seemed like seconds later I came to and sensei was there, grinning but not looking to good. I looked around and saw some other man other than the client. Though he like the client didn't look like a human…

A shinobi's biggest fear back then was running into a Bijuu, so I guess you can say our luck was never too good. All of our missions ended up to come out to be something worse than what the Hokage told us… but Bijuu come on! It wasn't until all of us were up when sensei leaned back on a tree and grinned . . . and when I noticed something. Her wounds, I had to stare at her for a while. I didn't want to believe it, they were obviously fatal. She then spoke, "looks like you guys finally decided to come to." A grin, it was another first, she never grinned when on missions. Of course Anko was the first to freak out and start yelling gibberish about what I guessed was her wounds. Though all sensei had to do was hold up her hand to shut her up, something she taught us of course. "Nevertheless, it seems from the information I gathered from the Orichi and the Kaku that their mission was given to them from unknown sources to get rid of the members in their bingo book." She stood, of course we tried to intervene but to no avail… "Looks like they couldn't quite get rid of me…"

Narrative p.o.v. from the group below.

"This is a bad idea…" 1 spoke

"You don't think that the rest of us think that as well" 2 spoke

"Then why the hell are we going through with this." (it continues like this I am not putting anymore)

"Because the Kazekage said to follow all of that Sannin's orders."

". . . Right so we bringing back the dead fall into that category."

"Note the sarcasm."

"Obviously."

"One of which is the Fourth Hokage, and some Jinchuuruki?"

"Not so brilliant, yeah I think we all got that."

"And am I the only one that noted that he never did give us the Jutsu to"

"..Erase their memories; yeah you're not the only one."

"So they could attack us on impulse…we are attacking _their_ village that they _died_ for."

"Alright so not so bright an idea."

"Now you say so."

"I had no reason to say beforehand"

"Other than what I stated just now"

"Look, we have Gaara who is a Jinchuuruki as well, and Orochimaru is summoning two other Hokage who will take care of their current Anbu…all we need to do is get the Fourth and that woman out here…try to talk them to their senses and then the village is ours."

"What the hell do we need the leaf village for anyway?"

. . . Silence. . .

"See, so why the hell are we doing this, they did nothing to disserve this."

"Note that the Kazekage said to listen to the ex-leaf shinobi."

"Something wasn't right with him. He and Sarutobi are close and he even knew the fourth and that other Jinchuuruki…"

"Maybe something came up we are unaware of."

"Nothing my ass, this has the snakes name written all over it."

"No more talking it is time to do whatever the hell this is."

"Doesn't mean I think it is a good or right thing to do." Then silence.

The ground then started to shake as a loud noise came from above, the group below had no idea what was going on a floor above them and could only guess that they were performing whatever Jutsu the ex-Sannin told them to perform. But the question in many of their heads was why they would do something like this for someone who just came up out of the blue and 'befriended' their Kage overnight basically? They had every right as a shinobi to not do what they believed wasn't right, yet here they were doing something they didn't find justified. Suddenly everything quieted down, "did it work?" Some Sand shinobi spoke from above just before another loud rumble played through the two rooms. Just as the group below believed another silence was going to be played for a good minute or so a conversation began.

"Welcome back to the living."

". . ." Nothing, which the group below knew couldn't be a good thing.

"We have summoned you…"

"Real fucken funny." Instantly it was like the group and everything in the two rooms lost its heat and froze in place.

"Watch your mouth." Another voice stated.

"I know you are not telling me what the hell to do, Blondaime or not I don't give a flying shit. Now answer my question before I am forced to send you to that Shinigami-teme."

"You are here to fight along Suna and Oroch-" Before he could even finish a set of laughter could be heard from above.

"Orochimaru? So now Suna is an enemy." The second male voice spoke, the group knew who it was but still couldn't believe it. The other feminine voice that was still laughing was an even more familiar voice, now the temptation of appearing above ground was biting the Konoha shinobi in the ass.

"You four downstairs can come up, and tell me what is going on." The female voice spoke once her fit of laughter was done with. Looking at one another the group seemed to be in doubt, "I mean you are seriously thinking that I am going to sit here and listen to what could be my enemy and fight my own village without hearing what the hell is going on?"

"Mouth."

". . . No comment." With that they were pretty sure they knew who was upstairs; there were only two people they knew that fought just like the Sannin themselves. Looking at one another once more the Jounin nodded and preformed to the Body Flicker technique disappearing the lower ground in a cloud of smoke and appearing the same way next to two large objects.

They couldn't say what the objects were quite exactly until the smoke completely cleared and two coffins could be seen. "I knew this was going to backfire, and they were down there this whole time."

"You know I would say something about your village, but seeing as the Blondaime over there would only nag on my language about a possibly 'ally' village I am not going to bother…that and I was hoping I wouldn't have to see his face again or the village period." A blue haired purple eyed kunoichi spoke. The hearts of the five instantly froze, this woman standing before them was not their sensei…or at least what the remembered of her.

"I see you died on your mission." The blond haired blue eyed Hokage spoke standing a feet or two outside of the coffin. Finding this the perfect time the purple haired Jounin spoke

"Suna and Oto are planning a war against the leaf…if it hasn't already occurred." Although nothing was spoken for a good five minutes the five Jounin knew that these unfortunate shinobi were going to meet the she-devil and devil himself. Not literally speaking of course, but it sure as hell was going to seem like it, these two shinobi were known for showing no mercy to anyone that was harming their village. Some shinobi had seen this first hand, others like the Jounin standing now behind the two shinobi hadn't and were about to see.

Never in their lives had they seen their sensei use her Kekkei Gengai, which was pretty famous even after the thirteen years after her death. A number of shinobi tried to master it, but it proved futile seeing as though they could sing they didn't have what they needed to be able to kill someone after their song was done with. Many believed that the Fourths his Kekkei Gengai and hers would be make the best 

possible combo in the world…but they never got to see that for the used to be blond hair kunoichi disappeared on a mission months before the Fourth wed and later deceased.

Out of story chat

Aya: Hell yeah finally.

Minato: That was only like 2500 words…you could do better.

Aya: Look child that was one part of a 78 paged report thing (3 pages out of 78) Get the hell over it, more will come.

Kakashi: You and your mouth,

Aya: You haven't seen anything yet. And just so you readers know it will be Rated M for another two or three chapters for my language then we should be back down to T or something like that.

Minato: Now lets see we would like three of you to try and solve this. Until we get three attempts there wont be another chapter.

Kakashi: You are evil Aya.

Aya: Yeah I know…now where was I. Okay first you will** need** to go to my **page thing** and look at my **about me section**. There are some major tips in there.

Minato: Okay now lets see today we would like you to figure two things out.

Kakashi: One: What is the age difference between Minato and Naruto if Minato had not died.

Minato: You through math in there?!

Aya: Heck yesh…it took me a while but I have the answer.

Minato: Whatever and two, according to the information on the **about me page** give us these peoples ages.

_Aya_

_Kakashi_

_Gai_

_Ryuu_

_Takashi_

_**IMPORTANT RE READ THIS!**_

_**When Ayako and them are kids**_!

(When Minato is a kid)

Aya: Okaie dokie until later then.

Minato: You are evil.

Kakashi: Seriously Math.

Aya: STFU! Bai bai!


	3. Chapter II

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors… _ _  
leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb… without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home." _

The Jounin were finally being able to see their sensei's Kekkei Gengai but had no idea what they were in for, and neither did the shinobi standing before them. They were now at the Blue haired kunoichis mercy... (Listen to the song, male singer is the Houkou female Aya)  
_  
__"(Wake me up)" _Cuts. _  
"Wake me up inside____  
__(I can't wake up)_" Gashes. _  
"Wake me up inside____  
__(Save me)"_ Blood. _  
"Call my name and save me from the dark____  
__(Wake me up)"_ Everywhere_  
"bid my blood to run____  
__(I can't wake up)"_ Deeper Gashes_  
"before I come undone____  
__(Save me)"_ Nothing?_  
"Save me from the nothing I've become_"

"I told you so." One of the enemy shinobi slowly made out through his pain. But everyone in the room was wondering who the male voice was and where it was coming from.

_"now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life"_

_"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become…"_Nothing this time, no injuries, it seemed like it was over…but was far from it.

_"Frozen inside without your touch…_

_Without your love darling only…_

_you are the life among the dead"_

_"all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"  
__"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems…__  
__got to open my eyes to everything"_ And it was just by chance that she was facing them…_  
"Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here_  
__

_there must be something more."_ But it was because of that chance that they saw what they did.  
_"Bring me to life"_ Her mouth was moving to all the words, there wasn't another person, and the left blue eye and red right eye gave it away.

_"(Wake me up)__  
Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)__  
Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(__Wake me up)__  
bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)__  
before I come undone  
__(Save me)__  
save me from the nothing I've become."_ With that said a large amount of blood pulsed out of the Sand Shinobi's necks…and at the same time seemed to be gushing out at that of a beat…maybe even a pulse.__

(Bring me to life)  
_I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside  
__(Bring me to life)_

Nothing, all movement had ceased, even the now living fourth Hokage was at a loss of words. Nothing could possibly be done for what used to be the men standing before them, their arms and legs were severed and lying around all over the room. There was blood on everything excluding the living shinobi and where their feet were placed. Both shinobi's heads were hanging on lights like trophies of some sort, burnt down to the bone literally. There were black burns engraved into the skulls obviously warning off any shinobi who dared to chase after their murderer.

All eyes were on the blue haired kunoichi who was obviously pissed, or for no apparent reason there were a pair of white wolf ears and a tail swaying to and fro from her body. The Jounin had never before seen it and neither had the Kage, "I suggest we get to the village before anyone else gets in my way…they killed me once and I am not about to die again…none the less let my village possibly lose yet another Hokage."

Nothing else was said; she said everything that needed to be said for the time being. Now the group was running toward the village, hoping they were not too late…for the sake of what Suna shinobi who stood up against the blue Jinchuuruki whose mind set was on revenge. It wasn't in her character and everyone there knew that, she wasn't one to hold a grudge unless it was extreme. No words were passed and all eyes stayed dead ahead. The kunoichi figured that the previous Hokage and teammate would say something about overkill but not hearing anything didn't bother her. She wasn't quite in the mood for it anyway. Having being killed by Sand shinobi with the Shukaku and Orochi's help, there was obviously a grudge against the village. Then coming back to life and hearing that they were now attacking her village, all hell was about to break out. And if it already had, well then they would just get to meet her demon's full furry.

She wasn't too sure what she was going to do, but she knew that if any shinobi or kid was injured or killed during this little incident she knew that no Suna shinobi who step foot in Konohagakure no Sato with the intention to kill was going to make it out alive the second they crossed paths with her. That was no threat right there was a silent promise from her to the unwanted shinobi who were causing all hell and the snake behind it.

Anko Point of View:

She wasn't too sure what to make out of the current situation, the woman before her just used the Jutsu her sensei was known for yet she looked absolutely nothing like the woman she remembered training her as a child. For one unlike the male who was not too far ahead of her whom she instantly recognized she was not blond and didn't have blue eyes, like the woman she knew. Instead she had blue hair and purple eyes, the Jounin's thoughts then switched over to what the Third had told her a couple months prior to today. _He said something about sensei never showing her true self for personal reasons, and so the village wouldn't be put in the middle of her business between her current situation at the time and her clan._ The Jounin and Chunnin protractor frowned, it wasn't too hard to believe at first when the Third told her, but now that she could very well be seeing her sensei's true appearance nothing seemed right.

"Hey, is that you sensei? Sorry for asking but you just don't look like what you did before hand." The purple haired kunoichi basically stated. It wasn't like her to ask too much unless of course she was fully aware the person she was speaking to was indeed a higher rank than herself and or her sensei of course even if she could be a lower rank currently.

". . ." At first nothing came from the blue haired kunoichis mouth, "Ayako Hashirama, daughter of the Nidaime Hokage, age 20…should be thirty something…" She mumbled, "Assigned team; squadron five, last known mission, go to Kazekage with vital village information, accomplished; no, before arriving at the village had a second encounter with the Yamata no Orichi and first encounter with the Ichibi Shukaku, both of which attacked, Ichibi Shukaku was slain but the Yamata no Orichi was by far tenfold stronger than previous battle and later slaughtered me. Possible reasons to the loss, Gobi no Houkou was still healing from wounds with the previous encounter with the Orichi and Kaku along with the in healable injuries from the Kyuubi no Youko years prior. I was unable to summon and send a report of the incident before my untimely death. The Orichi prior before my death mentioned something about having obtained a legendary Sword named the Kusanagi no Tsurugi from a criminal of the leaf and obtained a large amount of power and what not, but the leaf villager took the sword back before he could become stronger than the king. After that I was sealed once more inside the Shinigami's stomach for what I hoped to be an eternity. "

She didn't know what to say to all that, she didn't know her sensei was the second hokage's daughter or she was a Jinchuuruki. She also had no idea how to even begin to answer her sensei…mainly because she spoke of her death so casually as if giving in some mission report and what not. "Ah..." Was all that came out of her mouth…she felt like an idiot of course but she didn't think that even the Fourth was aware of some of the information seeing as he seemed to be in a slight state of shock. When it looked like he was going to say something but her sensei was off in a heartbeat after sniffing the air and had a large amount of chakra coming off her to the point where it was visible…so visible anyone could see it was white. She looked over to the Yondaime to see if he was going to leave but when he didn't she figured he was looking after them or what not.

Though she was quite curious as to why her sensei ran off, when they reached the village everything fell into place there was a giant snake lying outside the village not moving anymore and on top of it her sensei. Who was trying to talk to some shinobi, obviously it wasn't working, and then again she didn't think it would seeing as she had been presumed dead for the past couple years. And the fact that she hadn't aged, which made slight since, during the thirteen years that had passed wasn't helping at all. The villagers . . . well at least the older shinobi looked like they were about ready to kill her.

She figured it would be for impersonating one of the legendary Sannin's students but when the group reached her all eyes were now on the blond who was looking here and there still unable to understand what was going on. "The Shukaku is here as well…" Her sensei mumbled frowning and snarling some, obviously she hated the word seeing as he was part of her death. "What are we going to do Blondaime…?" Anko believed it was that statement that made all the eyes turn back to the woman more convinced and what not.


	4. Chapter III

Narrative:

"I am not sure; I do believe we should help Sarutobi-"

"Too late…" With that all eyes were on the blue haired woman. "Never mind." She didn't like the stairs and the sudden pull back obviously gave that away, "I think we should just try and settle things at the stadium, the sooner we get back and prove we are here the better. I don't know about you but Shinigami-teme told me that the snake has no control over me and he is letting me be for the time being." She didn't really need an answer from him, she had known him since she was a kid and when nothing came from the blond she knew that he was told the same thing. "I don't know how much time we have here but I don't plan on going too soon. I missed out on soo much as is and when I do come back there is some mishap going on."

"Mishap this is war!" Some Chunnin yelled instantly earning himself a glare from the purple eyed woman.

"This is nothing to war punk…you didn't live through the second and third shinobi wars, those were wars. When you had no allies and you were not only fighting for yourself or the village but for those you loved. Yes men died today but that just proves that Konoha is getting weaker for some reason… I am not saying anything bad about Sarutobi-sensei but he was always a slight push over and I told him many times when I was a Gennin that it was going to hurt him…" The kunoichi looked down and bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she should tell the shinobi standing before her about his passing…seeing as they didn't already know. What gave it away was that she couldn't hear his heartbeat and when she had arrived minutes prior she could sense the Shinigami.

". . ." No one said anything as some shinobi ran over, a silver haired man with a wave like hair pattern that seemed to defy gravity, some black haired male smoking, and some bob cut black haired spandex wearing man…as the blue haired kunoichi would like to have said aloud in slight confusion.

"Tomorrow there will be funeral for."

"Those who died and Sarutobi sensei." The blue haired kunoichi finished, which turned the three's attention to her. But was quickly taken off of when they saw the blond behind her weapons came out. "I didn't think the village was degraded so bad that they would turn on their own Kage. If you must know Orochimaru brought us back but has no control over us…he will not be taking the title as Kage until we go to trial and proven that we are who we saw we are and we will be under strict and constant watch by the best ranking shinobi in the village…I don't know if the Anbu is up and running but if they are I would conclude that it would be by them, I also need to turn in a mission report that killed myself years ago, and we will be taken under interrogation so you guys can attempt to prove that we are not whom we appear, then there will be the whole fact that Blondaime's kid back here will have to be told about his parents and his now living father…and I will have to talk to my cousin and what not about my being alive…just keep that damn perverted old man away from me and there shouldn't be any problems." She then sighed and stretched before looking the silver haired man straight in the eye, "did I miss anything?"

Of course she knew she hadn't she had gone through this so many times before with previous shinobi who couldn't come back to the village right after the wars ended that she had it memorized, it was kinda sad in her eyes but she didn't mind too much, it just meant that she proved something that obviously other shinobi wouldn't know and that she had some knowledge of how the village runs…erm ran.

Everyone seemed to look at one another for what seemed like hours before the Jounin nodded and walked up to the blue haired kunoichi and blond. "Don't think you are touching me, I can smell Jiraiya on you Kakashi and if he has started the novel series I say years ago I lost all respect for you. For that would be why a book covered in his scent is in your weapons pouch." Ayako said grinning. Which in turn made all eyes turn onto the Jounin who seemed to only huff and walk over to his sensei, "we can 

start with interrogation now and you can ask him how he got that cut in his inner thigh," all eyes were on him as she turned around and grinned, "for I am quite curious myself and I am sure if the hospital…" A short pause, she had gotten used to working there and was going to be pissed if that degraded as well, "hasn't lost shit."

"Mouth." The Blond Fourth Hokage replied blushing though not all could tell.

"Go to hell." The blue haired kunoichi snapped.

"Already been there." He replied with a sigh as Kakashi, Gai and Kurunai's team walked up.

"Touché…" Ayako said as she and the fourth Froze, she found it odd seeing her grandparents only looking a hell of a lot younger. "Haruno and Yamanaka step forward." The two girls she had mistaken for her grandparents stood forward and the kunoichi frowned. "Alright thanks." She mumbled before looking at what she could have sworn was a frickin Minato Mini mii. She first glanced at him before having to perform a double take and dash over at the blond. "Holly shit a mini fucken Mina!" She yelled.

"Mouth!" The Fourth yelled rubbing his temples.

"Bet you haven't heard this one." Ayako growled back as she held the blonds cheeks glaring back at the 'senior.'

"Amuse me."

"Go fuck a duck in the ocean." She spoke slowly and clearly, to the point where Neji and Sasuke snickered, Sakura and Ino looked disapprovingly at the blue haired woman, Naruto gave her a questioning look, while Lee went on about what she meant, and Tenten made mental note to not piss her off and Hinata blushed. As for Ayaka's teammates…they cracked up laughing.

"Just like good old times." Anko spoke before busing out in laughter.

"And the remarks just get better and better." Kotetsu added as he laughed while Izumo looked at his sensei chuckling and shaking his head.

"How could you talk to-" One of the Chunnin started before Kakashi shook his head.

"They knew each other since they were kids, there is no way you will get her not to talk to him like that…or not to cuss period."

"Hey Kashi…" Ayako grinned looking now at the silver haired man as a couple of the Gennin looked at him a little confused as to why he replied to that name.

"Yes sensei."

"You can join your sensei in that duck fucking…" Now her team was cracking up along with Asuma who was chuckling and Gai who was talking about how her youth bloomed. "And you spandex man with a mini me…what the hell is with you and youth if you love it so much…-" Before she could finish her comment she had worked on while she was dead the fourth in a flash came up behind her and slapped her mouth shut. "Bmmmaftseeirod" (translation: Bastard) the blue haired woman muffled.

"I thought she would never shut up." Sasuke commented, which indeed pissed off the blue haired woman who bit, yes she bit the fourth and was going to start on a rant if her team hadn't tackled her to the floor. Kakashi had to think about it for a minute before he explained what was going on.

"You see Aya over here hates Uchiha's, she has a whole list of problems with them Sasuke. And one of them is their disrespect, which leads to them not being able to obtain more power. She is the second generation of the Sannin and seeing as Takashi and Ryuu are missing she is the best shot you got of being trained by a Sannin."

"I might as well work with the fourth." Sasuke commented as the group struggled to hold the Tsunade in training.

"I hate to admit it but when I can't use speed she kicks my butt," The Fourth spoke rubbing the back of his neck which turned all attention (the Gennin at least and maybe some Chunnin) to the blue haired woman who was yelling gibberish about Kami knows what. "Sometimes she has even beaten me when I can use my speed, a Sannin with the Houkou is a pretty good deal. She knows how to use all five elements…-clonk-" Shutting up the fourth was a pebble the woman had thrown at him that sent him to the floor.

"Dumbass there are enemies still here, just tell them all my secrets…and I won't be in the village for too long." She stated as she shrugged (hurled) the others off in a swift (brutally painful) motion. "I have a lot of unfinished business with the Sand, the Kaku and my blood village."

"Blood village?" Sakura questioned, the Sannin could tell that no one there knew about it and decided that she might as well say something so they didn't look like too big of idiots.

"I was born in Konoha of course, seeing as well my…oh you all don't know that. Erm well you all who were with me early know what I am talking about, but that is not my 'blood' village, many take the fathers last name and village but in my case I took my mothers' mother's maiden sir name. The wolf village that you hear in your fairytails and what not is my village and is real. Thirteen years ago in December on my 21st birthday I was to go to my village be wed since I erm…scratch that. Any whom and my village went to war with the Shadow village which is also real. I was brought into Konoha since the whole dad side of the family thing and the wolf who was guarding Konoha was murdered by a shadow dragon. I am to kill that person at all costs and if alive continue on living protecting the village. Basically I am to die in December for there has never been a Wolf Clan member with their own demon with the power to kill a dragon. And since I am cursed with the Houkou and my …demon you can say I am surprised I lived this long." She then glanced at Naruto, "ask Narnar right here…don't ask kid I am just good like that to know your name. I know you have the Kyuubi so you know the strain of listening to that bastard and him not helping you when you need it."

"I hate that so much but I don't mind." Naruto replied with a slight shrug.

"I like you squirt. Anywho I got a demon who stupidly…the nine tail tail you yet kid?" The blond shook his head as Ayako watched Minato who seemed down, proving her theory. "Well his dumb ass and the Nibi went in to try and kill the King a.k.a. Kyuubi, when they retreated the dumb ass cat…shut up Minato, turned tail and ran leaving him wide open. Saving his companion and best friend the Houkou took the hit." Pulling down her sleeve she showed her shoulder scar. "That was five hundred years ago and he has yet to heal…so he is trying to heal me and him and the other fucker is trying to kill us." She huffed, "Wasn't always like that, she used to be cool but I guess I pissed her off when I left the village that day." The blue haired kunoichi shrugged. "OH well. "

"Okay now back to the situation at hand." Asuma started only to get interrupted.

"Oh yesh, Mina Mi!! Where and how did you get that cut on your inner upper thigh. If that was-" She paused sniffing the air, "Holly shit, like a millimeter closer you would have known what it felt like to be fixed." A lot of the older and intelligent shinobi laughed while Minato turned a slight shade of pink darker than before and looking away.

"I will answer that when you are not around and when needed." Shrugging all the blue haired kunoichi did was point to her ears and grin. Once again she had one the fight. Minato shook his head and was taken by some Anbu while another group attempted to grab the blue haired kunoichi.

"I know how to walk, just show me where the hell to go. I got nothing to hid, and you will learn to respect me soon enough." She growled not liking the masked men at all.


	5. Chapter IV

Two days Later (FF) :

She didn't know what time it was and quite frankly didn't really care, then again normal people didn't care about the time when they were sleeping, they were just …well sleeping. Sadly though being a light sleeper the little things seemed to wake up the kunoichi last night it was the blasted lightning, so she bunked at Anko's place (but was sadly kidnapped hours later). What woke her up tonight was the memories of her past, which she had to admit she really didn't feel like she should be here. Yuka, Yumi, and Kaiya were no longer with her. Sarutobi the one she had wanted to talk to for the longest time about her actions in the past died on her before she could reach him…Kakashi and the others were grown and from the looks of it were older than her and could drink! Minato was now back in her life, which only made things more complicated. Sitting up she shook herself some not noticing that someone was in her room with her.

Sadly she had forgotten that Kakashi had bought her house years ago and she was basically homeless, which reminded her to yell at him when she saw him. Then again she knew that he couldn't possibly buy the mansion she was in… "Rich bastards." Yesh she was the seconds kid, but as a child she constantly sent the majority of her money into savings or being the one who 'anonymously' paid off Tsunade's debts…she didn't even want to think of what they were now. Stretching her arms she was about to lazily flop down( you know like when dogs (or cats even) just lie down not giving shit about where they land…yeah like that) before she remembered she had a stalker in her room. "What the hell do you want Blondaime." She knew it was him…she had been stuck in this hell hole, getting lost every frickin time', for the past day or so after their interrogation and being told about the silver haired man who bought her home.

Now the two were stuck in the same roof under strict court house arrest orders or something for six months, which sadly meant that both of them could not take missions and the Fourth could not get his title back. "And I swear to Kami if you are in here doing 'research' you are going to lose a head." She added.

"…No I was in here wondering why there was chakra outbursts." The Blond spoke in a dead like manor, obviously still half asleep…or awake however you wanted to put it.

"Don't worry about it after tonight it won't happen again." The blue haired kunoichi mumbled as she flopped down (member how I told you) back facing to him.

"Sounds like you are going to kill yourself." He grumbled.

"You could put it that way." She murmured dozing off, "now get out and get some sleep before I hurt you."

"You sound like my mother…" The blond mumbled before turning and walking out of the room. He headed about halfway down the hall before something dawned on him, "THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU CANT KICK ME OUT!"

"JUST DID!" She yelled back before passing out once more back into her lala land and we all know how sane it is in there (had to have read and remember the first chapter -Prolouge-)

After going back into his room the blond made his way to his desk, he wanted to see if anything or anyone had come in here. Which they shouldn't have, the manor before today was so well hidden that there was no way that anyone other than Sarutobi could know where it was. Going through some drawers he picked up a couple of papers he could have sworn he left all over the floor before his death, which told him someone cleaned…"Sarutobi most likely." He thought aloud grinning, he then noticed the black box which had a note on it with the Thirds signature. He looked over it debating whether or not to read the note and look at the box. Shaking his head the Fourth set down the items and went to bed.

Instinctively the blue haired medic woke about an hour before sunrise, which back then was because she had to check into the hospital and be sure everyone was alright. Not having someone come to get her in the middle of the night felt good and bad. She got a full night sleep for the first time for a long while, yet she missed it. Getting up and showering she dressed herself before looking at herself in the mirror. It wasn't that she didn't like how she looked, she loved having her blue or blond hair. But blue mainly sadly she knew she would have to go undercover for a while, just to be safe. Preforming a henge she changed back into the blond everyone loved. Her blue eyes were back and so was her long mid back blond hair. Today she chose to wear the outfit Kushina had picked out for her the first time they met.

Which simply consisted of a blue button up shirt under a brownish blackish vest, with blue matching pants and a hat Kushina had given her as an early birthday gift; the two weren't close but they knew one another and got along. Aya was never the jealous type which she was glad for seeing as she would have mistaken the Uzumaki for something evil. Having never worn the outfit for more than five minutes she just noticed the flower on her cap had the Uzumaki symbol, smiling she imagined the red head behind her smiling before turning and heading out of her room.

She made her way to the kitchen in a good ten minutes, having gotten slightly lost and made some ramen. Pouring the 'crap' into the bowl she huffed and made her way upstairs before making her way into Minato's room and setting it on the table which had his alarm clock. It was something Kushina always talked about, she never understood why she loved doing stuff like this but decided to leave a note. Putting it under the bowl not finding it smart to put it in the bowl she then turn and made her leave.

Once out of the house she walked to the Hokage mansion and sadly just like thirteen fourteen years back. Whenever the hell she made her way to the Hokage mansion she ran into the spandex youth freak…only this time he was older than her! Upon laying eyes on him she glared and hurried past, sadly not fast enough for he turned and caught her. _IS HE SOME STALKER OR SOMETHING! _She mentally yelled as she heard the Houkou snicker, _shut it don't answer that you pervert._ With that the snickering got louder but no comment was mentally made. "The Youth Queen herself has arrived." Opening her mouth to speak it seemed like the world was out to get her because his mini me was the next thing to walk up on the other side of her. _I know that I am not…but I feel like I am being raped._ She thought hanging her head.

"Miss. Ayako you are just like Gai-sensei said. Youth emits from you like the sun's rays radiates off the sun." Ayako had no problem with his comment until Gai spoke up.

"Excellent Lee, you have improved on you catch phrase!" Gai cheered before looking over at the now blond. "Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns." Ayako froze and blinked a couple times as a couple of the other shinobi walked about including Sakura and Ino who couldn't believe what they just heard. Heading over here to help the poor 'villager' they had no idea it was the woman they met yesterday.

"Gai…" Ayako started holding a fist.

"Yes?" He asked only to get pumbled in the Jaw sending him back and into the ground (kinda like Sakura timeskip with Naruto) grinning glad at her accomplishment she turned and started off back toward the Hokage's office. Passing the hospital she paused and looked over at her very first 'home'. Shaking her head she continued off toward the Hokage's office, she was going to get her memories checked and then sealed. Well all those that including the three other Jinchuruuki, nothing more or less for she needed the others. From what she was told it was late September and no matter how much she wanted to avoid it she had to go back to her village with no . . . 'mate' as they liked to call it.

She didn't mind too much, it was just a way of life in her eyes and she could later kill him if she found him non fit. Or she could just simply leave him the village like all the other wolves had done before her. It was simply a win win situation for her.


End file.
